


Like my father

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sensuale genialità [4]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'unica cosa che Tony è felice di condividere con suo padre.





	Like my father

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al P0rnfest:  
> Prompt:  
> Lex Luthor/Tony Stark Proprio come suo padre

Like my father

Lex guardò il manto candido coprire il proprio giardino. Si piegò in avanti e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color argento riflettevano i fiocchi di neve. Si graffiò la mano pallida contro lo stipite della finestra  
e alcune gocce di sangue precipitarono. Richiuse la finestra e macchiò del liquido vermiglio una vetrata colorata.  
"Alle volte non serve siano rose, perché pungano" disse una voce alle sue spalle.  
Lex si tolse un fazzoletto dalla tasca e si avvolse la mano, sorridendo.  
"Non è il periodo in cui sbocciano le rose, ma sono felice tu sia venuto ugualmente a trovarmi" rispose con tono affabile.  
Tony sorrise, entrando nella stanza.  
"Nevicava" disse.  
Lo raggiunse, gli prese la mano ferita, strinse il nodo del fazzoletto e lo guardò.  
"Ho pensato che avresti potuto fare qualcosa di stupido, così ho preso il primo volo per casa tua".  
Lex si deterse le labbra pallide con le la lingua e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Evidentemente tu pensi io sia meteropatico, visto che viene anche se piove forte o grandina" rispose gentilmente.  
Tony mosse il capo a destra e sinistra, sorrise incassando il capo tra le spalle.  
"In realtà penso tu abbia un sacco di problemi con questi due eventi atmosferici, ma non è molto carino detto così, giusto?".  
Dondolò sulle punte dei piedi, infilando le mani in tasca.  
Lex gli indicò una poltrona con la mano e piegò di lato il capo.  
"Vuoi accomodarti?" chiese.  
Tony si mordicchiò il labbro, annuì raggiungendo la poltrona e vi girò attorno.  
"Lo so, lo so. Sono apprensivo e privo del benché minimo tatto. Ma devi ammettere che la sfumatura rosso sangue della tua finestra mi da ragione".  
Si sedette, gettando una gamba sul bracciolo della poltrona.  
Lex si passò la mano sana sopra i risvolti della giacca del suo completo, lasciandoli, ed avanzò verso di lui.  
"Appezzo quando possiamo passare del tempo insieme" rispose.  
Tony gli sorrise, poggiando la schiena contro la poltrona.  
"Mi piace passare del tempo con te. Specie se posso distrarti da tutto il resto".  
Lex socchiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò la fronte corrugata.  
"Ho bisogno di essere distratto, temo".  
Tony gli rivolse un sorriso dolce, si alzò e gli avvolse le braccia al collo.  
"E io altrimenti che utilità avrei?" chiese, scherzoso.  
Lex gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle, lo issò e si sedette, sistemandolo sulle proprie gambe.  
Tony gli passò le mani sulle spalle, scese lungo il petto e poggiò la guancia contro quella di Lex.  
"Sai, vero, che mi segnerò sul calendario il giorno in cui volevi essere distratto?" domandò.  
Ridacchiò contro la guancia dell'altro, gli sfiorò la mano.  
"Me lo dimenticherò comunque, che giorno è, ma potrò vederlo quando voglio. Ad imperitura memoria".  
Lex mise una mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori un bracciale in oro bianco, lo mise al polso di Stark,  
"Ne fai quarantacinque" sussurrò.  
Tony aggrottò la fronte, guardò il bracciale e sgranò gli occhi. Sorrise, le iridi gli brillarono e strinse le braccia al collo di Lex aderendo a lui.  
"Ti sei ricordato il mio compleanno!" esclamò.  
Lo baciò, rise e gli strofinò il capo contro la guancia.  
"Dio, non ho idea che farci con un bracciale in oro bianco, e non so cosa c'entri con i quarantacinque anni, ma è davvero bello".  
"Molti anni fa mio padre mi disse: Tieni d'occhio il piccolo Tony. E' come suo padre, se fosse per lui dimenticherebbe anche la testa in giro" spiegò Lex. Accarezzò la guancia di Tony e gli baciò la fronte.  
Tony strinse le labbra, chiuse la mano attorno al braccialetto e guardò gli occhi chiari di Lex.  
"Quindi dovrei guardare il tuo regalo e pensare che sono uguale a mio padre?" chiese.  
Mosse il capo a destra e sinistra, sogghignò arricciando il naso.  
"Perché credo che, guardandolo, mi verrebbe in mente soltanto tu che mi guardi in questo modo qui".  
Lex si piegò in avanti e gli mordicchiò il lobo dell'orecchio, ridacchiando.  
"Nel bracciale è incisa la tua data di nascita. Mio padre ne regalò uno uguale al tuo" spiegò.  
Tony ridacchiò, piegò il capo all'indietro e carezzò il petto di Lex.  
"Per quale assurdo motivo dovresti fare la stessa cosa che ha fatto tuo padre?" chiese, divertito.  
Mugolò sistemandosi all'altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni di Luthor, piegò il capo.   
"Molto poco di classe. Dev'essere qualcosa che tuo padre avrebbe odiato a vita" aggiunse.  
Lo baciò, si strofinò su di lui e si scostò guardandolo.  
"Se è qualcosa che un Luthor non deve fare, mi piace ancora di più, come regalo" scherzò.  
Gli passò le mani sui fianchi, sorrise.  
"Ma perché proprio qualcosa che ci ricordi le due persone che ci hanno causato più problemi? Non che mi lamenti, ma se io somiglio a mio padre, tu non hai granché di Lionel".  
Lex gli strinse i fianchi e sporse il capo, guardandolo in viso e gli sorrise.  
"A ognuno i suoi fantasmi" rispose.  
Tony sporse le labbra, si guardò intorno, fissò una poltroncina e accennò un sorriso. Gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla, carezzò la schiena di Lex.  
“Io ho i miei demoni e tu i tuoi fantasmi” mormorò, roco.  
Lex gli slacciò i pantaloni e lo baciò ripetutamente sulle labbra.  
"Vediamo di scacciarli almeno il giorno del tuo compleanno?" gli chiese.  
Tony gli leccò le labbra, si puntellò sulle ginocchia e si sfilò i pantaloni. Carezzò i fianchi di Lex, sorrise.  
"A me basta essere con te" disse.  
Scivolò in ginocchio, tirò giù i pantaloni di Lex e gli baciò i boxer, battendo le ciglia.  
Lex si sporse in avanti, prese il mento del più giovane e lo sollevò.  
"Il pavimento è freddo" si lamentò.  
Tony ridacchiò, gli tolse i boxer e tornò sulle gambe di Lex.  
"Così va meglio?" chiese.   
Gli mordicchiò l'orecchio, carezzandogli i fianchi sotto la maglia.  
Le gote di Lex divennero rosate e lui gli accarezzò il viso, lo baciò premendo le sue labbra su quelle dell'altra fino ad arrossarle. Gli accarezzò la lingua con la propria, si staccò prendendo un respiro e sorrise.  
"Decisamente" rispose.  
Tony mugolò, piegò la schiena all'indietro e gli sfilò la maglia, gli baciò il petto, gli carezzò l'erezione lentamente.   
"Sono qui per te" mormorò roco.  
Lex gli sfilò delicatamente la maglietta e gli accarezzò il petto abbronzato. Sentiva il tintinnio prodotto dal braccialetto di Stark.  
"Però è il tuo di compleanno" rispose.  
Tony ridacchiò, gli morse il labbro.  
"Io sto festeggiando" disse, divertito.  
Si strofinò su Lex, le guance erano arrossate e gli occhi liquidi.  
"E tu cosa vuoi?" sussurrò seducente.  
Lex si mise l'indice e il medio in bocca, succhiando rumorosamente.  
"Te" rispose.  
Tony si morse il labbro, poggiò i piedi sulla poltrona e si sollevò. Sfilò i boxer, sporse il bacino e baciò Lex. Gli mordicchiò il labbro, gli prese il polso e lo avvicinò a sé.   
"Niente da ridire" sussurrò.  
Lex abbassò la mano e gliela avvicinò ai glutei, gli accarezzò quello sinistro e gli infilò le dita nella fessura.  
Tony arcuò la schiena, rilassò i muscoli mugolando di piacere.  
"Ti ho mai accennato al fatto che non sono di cristallo?" domandò, con tono basso.  
Gli carezzò l'erezione, sospirò sentendola tesa sotto il palmo e baciò Lex.  
Luthor si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere e lo penetrò con le dita, muovendole su e giù.  
"Non amerei il cristallo quanto te" ribatté tra i mugolii di piacere.  
Tony si morse il labbro sorridendo, mosse il bacino e gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio.  
"Se dicessi in giro che mi ami più dei tuoi cristalli, non mi crederebbero" sussurrò.  
Gli strinse le spalle, strofinandogli il naso contro il collo.  
"Fortunatamente, io ti credo sempre" mormorò, roco.  
Lex gli afferrò il viso con la mano e lo baciò, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Le sue sopracciglia tremavano. Uscì le dita, mettendo la mano sulla gamba di Tony e stringendola. Lo penetrò, alzando e abbassando il bacino. Si staccò dal bacio, ansimando.  
Tony gemette, gli strinse le spalle con forza e allargò le gambe lasciandolo affondare. Chiuse gli occhi, le gambe gli tremavano e inspirò. Espirò, poggiò la fronte su quella di Lex e la sfregò.  
Luthor aumentò la velocità, sentiva il piacere fargli bruciare le gambe e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più lungo e roco.  
Tony gli strinse le mani, mosse il bacino e mugolò. Lo baciò, gli carezzò il dorso delle mani con i pollici e sospirò vicino alle labbra di Lex.  
Luthor venne e socchiuse gli occhi liquidi, avvicinando le sue labbra a quelle del più giovane.  
"Ti amo" sussurrò.  
Tony ansimò, gli graffiò le spalle venendo a propria volta e poggiò il mento sotto quello di Lex. Alzò la testa, aveva le guance arrossate e i capelli sudati attaccati al volto.  
"Ti amo anch'io" mormorò.  
Si poggiò contro Lex, chiuse gli occhi.  
< Anche i nostri genitori si amavano a vicenda. Questa è l'unica cosa che mi piace avere in comune con mio padre > pensò.

 


End file.
